Kiss Me At Midnight
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Tony wants only one thing for New Years.  Will he get his midnight wish?


**Happy New Year! Meant to post this last night, but well, the night got away from me! It's a stand alone Gibbs/DiNozzo, not related to any series of mine. It's very heavy with the man sex, so be warned! This was originally posted at the Tibbs Yuletide community for the Advent Calendar, Day 19. **

**Kiss Me At Midnight**

_**Ten…**_

Tony looked around again, eyes locking on the closed door. He finally realized it wasn't going to happen, not tonight…probably not ever. He'd tried. He gave it all he could, had only asked for one thing, but it just wasn't to be.

Turning from the closed door, he spied Abby across the room and nodded goodbye. He couldn't stay, not now. Couldn't celebrate the new year with a crowd of people and no one to kiss…

_**Nine…**_

He moaned as his body was pressed hard against the wall. The hard heat of the man against him made him tingle, made him shake with a desire he knew had always been there but seldom felt. Only with him. Tony knew he'd only feel it with him. "Oh, God," he groaned as Gibbs' tongue moved out of his mouth and down his neck. It was finally happening—after years of wanting and needing and pining. After Tony had almost given up on ever getting Gibbs to notice him this way, he was finally going to be with Gibbs, be taken by Gibbs. He started to shiver with pleasure as strong teeth bit almost too hard down Tony's throat, landing on the spot between shoulder and neck and sucking and biting and he knew there'd be a bruise but he didn't care, but he didn't care all he wanted was Gibbs…

_**Eight…**_

"Tony, you can't leave!" He'd almost made it out the door before Abby caught him. "It's almost midnight." She locked hands with him and tried to shut the door.

"Sorry, gotta go," he said, leaning down and kissing the Goth on the cheek before pulling away from her. "Go have fun and don't worry about me," he said, shoving her just a tiny bit in order to open the door and escaped out of the apartment.

_**Seven…**_

Their bodies were slick with sweat as they tumbled onto the bed. Tony reached for Gibbs, needing to continue to feel Gibbs skin on his, his body pressing him down. He wasn't surprised to find his hand shaking as he pulled the older man closer. "Please, please," he whispered, grabbing Gibbs' hand and moving it down his chest to his cock. He felt feverish and chilled and hot and weak and strong all at the same time. He could barely believe it was actually happening, what he'd wished for for so long. Any minute he'd wake up and it would be a dream…

"Tony…" Gibbs groaned as he clasped Tony's cock.

Tony bucked at the hand on his dick. Not a dream, but reality. "Need you so bad, Gibbs," he stated, not caring if he sounded needy and soft. "Want to feel you in me, taking me…please."

_**Six…**_

Tony paused at the landing of the stairs, tugging his coat closer. He saw the door to the apartments open and a sliver of hope lighted, only to be snuffed out as the couple and their baby entered the foyer. He closed his eyes against the stab of disappointment and leaned against the wall, sliding down onto the step.

_**Five…**_

His arms were shaking as he braced himself on his hands and knees, Gibbs heavy and hard behind him. He was ready, having been hastily prepped by Gibbs and really, Tony didn't think he could wait any longer. "Now," he breathed, head hanging low and hips pressing back towards Gibbs. A strong hand pulled his thighs apart and Gibbs plunged in, making Tony howl.

Rough hands pulled Tony's hips closer as Gibbs slid in and out of Tony's opening. A shift of angle made Tony's vision go white and he felt his climax start to build. He felt a hard hand reach round and grasp his cock, tugging a bit roughly making Tony groan in the pleasurable pain. Gibbs' other hand reached to Tony's shoulder, pulling the younger man back, arching against Gibbs as he continued to slip in deep, pulling out almost all the way before slamming down again. Another subtle shift of hips and legs and this time Tony's vision went black as he shouted his climax. He felt Gibbs hold him tighter, felt the older man speed up, hips pumping wildly until he clasped Tony tight, letting Tony feel the hot come explode inside.

They landed in a tangle of arms and legs, both spent and sated, sticky come spread all over Tony's belly and Gibbs' bed. The room was silent save for their heavy breathing and Tony was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

"I love you," Tony said simply. And immediately regretted it.

_**Four… **_

Tony felt the vibration and reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He let out the breath he was holding as he saw the name. McGee, texting from the West Coast. He flipped open the top and pressed yes to ignore. He'd call the probie back later, when he could deal with what did—didn't happen. He was just glad no one else knew he'd made a fool of himself with Gibbs.

Well, no one but Gibbs knew.

_**Three…**_

Gibbs stiffened over Tony's body and levered himself off, legs thrown over the side to sit on the bed. He sat there silently for almost a minute. Tony knew it wasn't going to be, knew it was over before they even had a chance to start.

"Tony…"

Tony swallowed against the pain, but let the anger build. "No, let me guess," he said, sitting up as well, and wiping his stomach off with the sheet. "This was a mistake, a onetime thing, an aberration. Rule twelve, you're my boss, and you're not gay even if your dick was in my ass and you enjoyed it."

Gibbs looked surprised at Tony's words and tone, but kept his own voice level. "Yes, to all those," he said. "We got a bit out of control, Tony, and it won't…it can't happen again."

"Why not?"

Gibbs blinked. "Did you not listen to your own words?"

"They weren't my words, they were yours." Tony rose from the bed and started to gather his clothes, slipping on his pants and zipping up with an angry jerk. "And I still say why not."

"Because it can't." He turned his eyes to a point over Tony's shoulder, unable to meet the other agent's eyes.

Tony paused for a moment before slipping on his shirt. "You know, I never pegged you for a coward, Gibbs." Gibbs' head whipped up, eyes burning, and Tony was almost intimidated. Almost. "You heard me right. Oh, you're brave on the battlefield, and at work, and will stand up to anyone." Tony sat on the chair in the corner and shoved his feet into his shoes. "But when it comes to yourself, you're scared."

"You're over the line, Tony," he warned.

"I've earned it," Tony replied, a flick of green eyes at the tangled and stained bed. "You're a coward because you know, you _know_ we'd be great together, and not just in bed. You know I'm the one person on this earth who loves you more than anything, bastard and all. You also know you love me." Gibbs' eyes flickered at that, giving Tony a "ah ha" bit of satisfaction. "You're going to lose a great thing, Gibbs."

"Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"With you, I am," Tony nodded. "With you I know."

"You don't know…" Gibbs started only to have Tony cut him off.

"I do know, Gibbs." Tony finished shoving his shirt tails into his pants and rounded on Gibbs once more. "And I know you're scared because you've been in love and you've been hurt and you're not even willing to _try_." Tony grabbed his coat from the floor and reached into a pocket for his keys.

"You done?"

Tony realized he was, the anger draining out and a hollow feeling taking its place. "Yeah, I'm done," he said, turning toward the door before stopping and facing Gibbs once more. "Except for this. I'm going to Abby's party tomorrow. If you think about it, and find you're brave enough after all, come and get me there. Before midnight."

Gibbs seemed to realize what was coming next. "Don't do this, Tony," he cautioned.

"I have to," Tony replied, his voice tight with emotion. "If you want me, if you want to take the chance, come before midnight. If not…"

"Tony…"

"You'll have my resignation on Monday."

_**Two…**_

Tony pulled his gloves from his coat pockets and wondered where to go. Maybe he'd just ask for a transfer, try out San Diego. But no, he'd have to leave NCIS all together. No sense in tempting fate and running into Gibbs now and then. A clean break, that was the way to go. He shivered as another gust of wind came into the foyer when the door opened. Not NCIS, but definitely somewhere warm…

"Tony."

Tony's head snapped up at the voice. There Gibbs was, covered with snow, his coat wet from the knees down and smear of something dark along his cold redden cheek.

"I got caught in traffic, then blew a tire and the street was closed and _umph_…" His explanations were halted as Tony bolted down the stairs and onto Gibbs, pressing them both against the closed front door of the apartment building.

"Tell me it's real," Tony demanded, hands cupping Gibbs' face. His hand was shaking as he rubbed at the smear on Gibbs' cheek.

"It's real," the other man said.

"And it's not just to keep me at NCIS," Tony demanded, hands moving to circled Gibbs' neck.

"You're good, but not that good," Gibbs teased, then sobered at Tony's glare. "It's not just to keep you at NCIS," he vowed.

"Then why?" Tony's whole world was dependant on the next few seconds. Gibbs was here, but he still needed to know for sure, for absolute sure they were together on this.

Gibbs smiled softly. "Because I love you," he said. "I love you, and what's more, I need you. As much as you need me." The blue eyes blinked, a bit of uncertainty entering their depth. "You do need me, right?"

Tony's answer was to kiss Gibbs, his mouth warming the cold lips of the older man. Gibbs' mouth opened and Tony slipped inside, enjoying exploring slowly what he'd tasted only yesterday in haste. He pulled away softly and sighed, laying his forehead against Gibbs'. "More than anything," Tony admitted. He pulled back a bit and cocked his head at Gibbs. "Still scared?" Tony asked, reaching up to remove the last of the grease off his face.

Gibbs huffed a laugh. "Like you wouldn't believe." He scowled a bit, then pushed their bodies apart, making short work of Tony's buttons and reaching inside the coat, bringing the younger man into closer contact. "We'll make it work," Gibbs vowed, hands reaching out and grabbing Tony's hips under the reveled at the feel of Gibbs' body. He pressed hard against the older man, loving the strength he found in his body and his heart.  
_**  
One...**_

Tony was once again reaching to take Gibbs' mouth when he was distracted by the sounds around him. There were horns honking and bells ringing exploding and one song being sung throughout the apartment building. "Happy New Year," he said, kissing Gibbs with that promise on his lips.

_**Happy New Year!**_


End file.
